I want to hear the Ocean's sound
by Dankaimod
Summary: (Short one-shot) The deep blue sea came in many ways


_Riko-chan, you heard it, right? It's the sound of the ocean._

Huh.?"

Riko slowly opened her eyes, only to realize that she had fallen asleep during Guilty Kiss's meeting. As the light stopped annoying her vision, Yoshiko and Mari quickly fullfil it.

"Riko-chan, you not feeling well?" Mari was nervous. Of course she was. Riko was never the type to fall asleep so sudden

"Neh, Riri, if you are tired, just tell us okay. Don't force yourself." Even Yoshiko was worry too.

"Eh, no, I am okay, just a bit tired tho.." She started to stumble on her words "..I am okay, really."

Mari gave the red hair a knowing smile, while the fallen angel just eyed their pianist with a _Really?_ look.

"Okay, we should call that for a day. Go and get some rest, Riko-chan." The blonde clapped her but Riko quickly said

"No, I mean, we have a song to finish right. If not, the dealine is…"

Mari put her fingers onto Riko's lips, didn't let the red hair finish her lines. Interupting their workaholic, the blonde said

"There is no way you gonna do your best while tired right."

"She is right. Go get some rest, Riri."

Riko twitched, but she knew she was defeated. So she decided to leave,

"Fine then…" Packing her things up, the red hair stood up, headed to the door "…I'll go home."

That was what she said, but not exactly what she did. Instead, Riko found herself end up sitting on the sand beach outside Kanan's family shop, both hands hugging her knees. And probably fifth time of the day, the red hair heavily sighed again. To be honest, she hadn't been herself lately. Sure she did hear the sound of the ocean. But deep down, the pianist could still sense something missing. A space that could never be filled. The piece of music of the deep blue sea that she could never reach. Those thoughts had really haunted her forever. Maybe made she felt sleepy all time too.

The red hair was so lost in her thoughts that she couldn't see a person, gentlely walked to her place. Of course, that was Kanan.

"Riko-chan..." Kanan waved her hand in front of her face, but no reaction followed " RIKO-CHAN ". This time, the older girl slightly shoked her kouhai's shoulder, and that move really snapped Riko out of her dazing.

"Ehh, Kanan-san, gomen neh. I was just..thinking." Riko quickly realized what just happen. And much to her reliefe, Kanan just smiled in return, and sat down next to her

"Then, mind telling me what's on your mind."

"The sound of the ocean..." Riko bashfully mumbled, her cheeks redden as she remembered the last time Kanan and the others helped her to listen to the ocean. Still, she found herself too useless to understand it all.

"Didn't you hear it last time?" The pony tail girl shot her kouhai a confused look

"Eh, no, just, there is something missing.."

"You guys are really so weird." There was a small giggled, but Riko didn't mind hearing it. It was sweet tho.

"You...guys?" It was Riko's turn to be confused this time

"You'll like that person, I can tell it. Wait here okay."

Before Riko could manage to catch up what Kanan said, the older girl had already on the way back to her family shop.

"That was fast.." "Be careful Kanan-san."

Well, Riko didn't have to wait long. Just before she got lost in thoughts again, sounds of footsteps on sand could be heard again. Riko turned her head back, expected to find Kanan again. But it wasn't Kanan, it was someone else. Long dark blue hair, but not ponytail like Kanan. And bright golden eyes.

"Anou, are you Sakurauchi-san?

A soothing voice filled her ears, and Riko soon found she being drown in the other's sweet lure.

"Uhm, why are you staring?" The other woman soon stood near Riko,

"Ahh, gomen, just.." Riko knew staring was no good, but she couldn't help it. And then, she made herself a fool "Please forgive me."

Riko quickly bowed her head deeply, the color of her face probably match her hair. The other just laughed,

"No need to be like that."

The red hair bashfully lifted her head up, and a goofy smile directly made it's way to her lips. After 10 minutes, by some weird and maybe unbelieveable ways, the pianist had found herself being friend with the blue hair girl.

"Ehh, you come from Tokyo too."

"Yes, I came here 3 days ago. I want to listen to the Ocean's sound. But not quite yet."

"No wonder Kanan-san.." Riko softly mumbled but still, the blue hair could hear it.

"Huh? You saying something?"

"Ehh, no, nothing..." The red hair waved her hands frantically "Just thinking about some lyrics fro my new song." Riko knew she just lie, but the other seem to believe in it.

"Lyrics? You write songs?" The blue hair girl raised her eyebrowns,

"Yes, I am a school idol." Riko paused a bit, the other seem to be interested in it "We are Aqours, school idol of Uranohoshi High School."

"Ehh, sugoi neh." Her voice was full of joy, and happy

"Yeah, I came from Tokyo too. I want to hear the sound of thr Ocean too." Hugging her knees, the red hair burried her face between them "But I still sense something is missing. I guess the ocean is just too complicated then."

Riko laughed, but it was a dry and sorrow laugh. And the blue hair girl didn't allow it.

"You wanna hear the Ocean's sound, right?"

"..." Riko didn't answer. She didn't need to, and also didn't have a chance too. A smooth, genlte voice had already fullfil her mind

" _So, are feelings all I have?.." "That's not true. Come here, if you look with the eyes of your heart."_

"Eh, that is..." Riko gasped at the familiar words. It was one of their song, _Yume de Yoroza o Terashitai._ But with a different vocal, everything felt so strange, but comfortable at the same time. So smooth that her eyes began to drop, and as sleepiness took control of her body, Riko leaned against the blue hair's shoulder. A soft hand grabbed around her, as the singing continued

"...Your name is..." Before completely falling into sleep, a question still managed to escape from the red hair's mind.

"..I am Umi. Umi Sonoda."

"...Umi. So you are the Ocean. I heard your soun..." Just like that, Riko had fallen asleep in the blue hair's arms. But she was satified. She heard the sound of the Ocean.

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Sorry, I was suppose to write another chapter for the previous story. But this idea pop up in my mind, and for some reason, I wrote this immidiately._ _Don't know why, but I ship Riko and Umi with everyone, hehe. Tbh, KanaRiko sounds good for me, ei._

 _The UmiMaki will still continue,_


End file.
